Eventually
by ElenaPotterMalfoyWeasley
Summary: Draco no sabia lo que le esperaba cuando Pansy le da una noticia que lo deja con la duda clavada, ni lo que llegaría a descubrir eventualmente sobre sus sentimientos. ¿Quien diría que un Malfoy realmente puede amar? DRANSY!


_N/A: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a J.K Rowling (:_

 _Otro One Shot hahaha aww me encantan los Dransy tambien... lastima que no hay muchos :)_

 _Plis dejen comentarios, saludos xD_

* * *

 **Capitulo Único.**

-¡Draco!- quería que la tierra se lo tragara, ¿Cuándo seria el día en que lo dejare en paz?

-Dejen de reírse-le dieron la espalda intentando que no los viera aguantar la risa-no es gracioso.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Son unos idiotas, eso es lo que sucede-resoplo, aun corría a su dirección y no tenía ni una salida rápida- ¿dime qué hago?-le rogo por una respuesta a su mejor amiga.

-Te diré que hacer- Draco la miro expectativo- solo sígueme la corriente.

-¿Qué es lo que harás?-pregunto una vez que la menor de las Greengrass llego a su lado.

-Hola Draco-lo saludo agitada, prácticamente corrió al salir de clase solo para llegar a verlo. Sintió un codazo de parte de su amiga incitándolo a contestarle.

-Buenos días Astoria.

-¡Me encanta tu pendiente! ¿Es nuevo?- Astoria la miro con una sonrisa.

-Oh, Pansy, si es nuevo. Mi padre los compro es Irlanda-le dijo alegremente

-¡Oh, Draco querido deberías comprarme unos!-exclamo Pansy tomando su mano y prácticamente recargando su cabeza sobre su hombro.

-¿Por qué debe…?-frunció el ceño y las palabras quedaron en el aire al sentir el ligero pellizco sobre su cintura, comprendiendo su plan- por supuesto, Astoria ¿me harías el favor de preguntarle a tu padre el nombre de la tienda?-le dio su mejor sonrisa.

-Tu… ella, Draco tu-tartamudeaba con un tic en su ojo y la sonrisa desvaneciéndose

-Es que es un secreto, aun no lo anunciamos- le sonrió Pansy-¿nos guardarías el secreto cierto?

La miraron correr por el pasillo hecho un mar de lágrimas sin decir ni una sola palabra.

-¿Crees que diga algo?-cuestiono- lo último que necesito es que en verdad crean que estoy contigo.

-Lo dudo, pero espero que no diga nada, eso me causaría problemas.

-Ni siquiera tienes novio- se burló- y que yo sepa no sales con nadie.

-Te equivocas.

-Mientes-era imposible que no lo supiera, él lo sabía todo- ¿Quién es?

-Draco, no es de tu incumbencia-le dio un apretón en el hombro antes de marcharse en dirección contraria.

Lo había dejado con la duda y eso no era algo que le gustara a Draco Malfoy, tenía que saber con quién se veía, las preguntas comenzaron a surgir en su cabeza ¿Seria de su casa? ¿Y si no lo era? O peor aún ¡un Griffyndor! Tenía que averiguarlo antes de que se volviera paranoico.

-¿Sabes si sale con alguien Pansy?-Blaise arqueo una ceja con gracia y elegancia, algo confundido por la pregunta de su amigo.

-A mí no me ha dicho nada-se encogió de hombros- además, ¿no deberías saberlo tú? eres su mejor amigo.

-Parece que hay cosas que se guarda muy bien- entrecerró los ojos al verla comer de su plato con una sonrisa demasiado alegre, de seguro venia de ver a su enamorado.- tengo que averiguarlo.

-¿Por qué el afán?

-Curiosidad…-se encogió de hombros sin darle importancia a la pregunta

-¿Solo eso?-Blaise le sonrió con sorna y recibió una mirada de furia de parte del rubio.

-Se lo que piensas y no es nada de eso.

-De acuerdo.

Continuaron su comida en silencio, de vez en cuando Draco miraba a dirección de Pansy quien comía con mucha tranquilidad, en momentos ella presenciaba su mirada, y optaba solo por sonreír con gracia, garabateo algo sobre un papel que fue a dar directo a sus manos.

"Es mucha la curiosidad, ¿cierto?" Draco bufo al leer el papel y tomo una pluma de su maleta antes de contestar.

"Deberías haberme dicho, soy tu amigo" la vio responder de regreso.

"Hay cosas que no se le pueden decir a tus amigos" le escribió nuevamente, con una sonrisa socarrona en su rostro.

"Pansy... basta con el juego y dime quien es. O ¿es que sigues enamorada de mí y solo lo haces para darme celos, porque si es así, no te va a funcionar" Pansy pudo sentir el rostro llenarse de ira.

-¿Qué tanto se escriben?-murmuro Blaise

-Solo intento que me diga quien es-sonrió

-Pues sea lo que hayas escrito no parece haberle causado gracia- les susurro Theo, los tres chicos miraron en dirección a la pelinegra quien hacia añicos el papel con sus manos.

Se irguió sobre su asiento cuando la vio levantarse, tomar sus cosas y caminar a su dirección.

-Lamento desilusionarte pero no tengo motivos para darte celos.- le gruño por lo bajo, su semblante era de alguien que daba escalofríos.

-Solo estaba bromeando-jamás la había visto tan furiosa.

-Pues tus bromas son de mal gusto y ¡no pienso decirte quien es!-le grito al final saliendo con grandes zancadas del gran comedor.

-¿Qué demonios le escribiste?-le pregunto Millicent al ver la escena, Draco se sintió incomodo al ver la mirada de sus amigos sobre él.

-No fue nada- abanico sus manos al aire, como intentando alejar el problema- las mujeres son demasiado exageradas.

-Pansy no se enoja por nada, dinos que pusiste-le exiguo Blaise con demasiado interés.

-Solo insinué que no salía con nadie y lo hacía para darme celos- negaron con la cabeza ante la respuesta de Draco.

-Amigo, eres un idiota.

-¿Por qué?-se defendió.

-Draco, obviamente para Pansy vas hacer alguien muy importante del cual no se olvidara tan rápido, incluso me sorprende que sigan siendo amigos después de que la rechazaste y en segundo, no es alguien que hace ese tipo de cosas, si sale con él es porque en realidad le gusta.

-Como sea, solo fue una broma-resoplo

-Una de muy mal gusto.

-Espera… ¿Tú sabes quién es?-la miro inquieto.

-No pienso decirte-Millicent se levantó dejándolo con una mueca el rosto.

En todo el día no pudo dejar de pensar en la pelinegra y la forma en como lo miro, no creía que fuera para tanto. Intento hablar con ella en ocasiones pero solo recibía evasivas de su parte, comenzaba a cansarse, pero la preocupación era un sentimiento superior que no lo iba a dejar tranquilo y luego estaba ese asunto… ¿con quién demonios salía?

-¿Qué haces ahí?-salto sobre su asiento al escuchar su voz desde las escaleras de su dormitorio.

-¿Ya me hablas?-la sonrisa que apareció en su rostro se desvaneció tan rápido al mirar el rostro fruncido de su amiga- vamos Pans, fue solo una broma.

-Solo una broma- resoplo- Dime una cosa Draco, ¿te gustaría que una persona de la cual te enamoraste te hiciera ese tipo de bromas?-ni siquiera la había visto bien hasta que comenzó a recoger unas cosas que había dejado sobre el sofá, se veía realmente hermosa.

Tenía un vestido de lentejuela azul que le llegaba arriba de las rodillas de tres cuarto de mangas, tenía el cabello recogido en una cola alta y su maquillaje era suave con los labios rojos, ¿en qué momento sus pechos habían crecido tanto? Sacudió la cabeza ante el pensamiento regresando a la realidad, lo vio mirarlo con las cejas arqueadas y de pronto pudo sentir el pequeño sonrojo que aparecía sobre sus mejillas. ¿De que demonios se sonrojaba?

-Es inútil hablar contigo-para cuando salió de su trance la vio salir de la sala común, sin la mínima oportunidad de detenerla.

Se dejó caer sobre el sillón derrotado ¿Qué fue lo que había sucedido? Dejo sus pensamientos vagar por todos los recuerdos en donde Pansy se encontraba, desde que la conoció la primera vez, era pequeña y regordeta, tenía el cabello como el de un hongo, recordaba haberse burlado al punto de hacerla llorar y correr con su madre, el castigo que Narcissa le puso, un escalofrió le recorrió las venas al recordarlo. A pesar de eso ella siguió intentando una amistad con él, no importaba que tan frio fuera o despreciable, ella siempre buscaba una forma de pegarse a él hasta el punto de aceptarla, y que decir de sus primeros años en Hogwarts, aunque al principio ambos hicieron su grupo de amigos hasta el tercer año cuando ella comenzó a desarrollar sentimientos por él.

Recordaba todos esos momentos de risas al burlarse de Harry Potter y sus amigos, los enojos que le provocaban cada vez que se metían con él, cuando casi mata a Potter por el hechizo que lo mando a la enfermería, ella siempre estaba ahí, a su lado, preocupándose y queriéndolo sin importar las miles de veces que la despreciaba como mujer. Se imagino como seria su vida sin ella a su lado y fue cuando lo comprendió. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan ciego? ¡A el le gustaba Pansy! ¡El estaba enamorado de ella!

-Nunca es demasiado tarde-asintió ante aquellas palabras- puedes recuperarla, si es que no es demasiado tarde.

-¿Demasiado tarde?-repito sin dejar de mirar al fuego

-Búscala, dile lo que sientes.

-¿Decirle lo que siento?- sacudió la cabeza al darse cuenta que la voz que escuchaba no era su subconsciente- Millicent…-siseo cuando lo vio detrás de él.

-Draco-sonrió al verlo hecho una furia

-Eso no fue gracioso ¿Quién te crees para jugar con mi cabeza?

-¿Lo hacía? ¿O dije lo obvio?- lo miro con cautela y seriedad, se quedó callado al ver que tenía razón, pero no le daría esa satisfacción.

-Ni siquiera sé de qué hablas- desvió su mirada cruzando sus brazos

-Escuche que iría a la Torre de Astronomía, si fuera tú me daría prisa-le sugirió

-¿Por qué iría con ese vestido a la Torre…? ¿Con quién demonios sale?-el pánico inundo su cuerpo, tenia que matar al que le estuviera poniendo una mano encima.

-¿Por qué debería decírtelo?

-Millicent dime quien es-le exiguio, la joven resoplo antes de cruzarse de brazos

-McLaggen, Cormac McLa…- Millicent casi se cae al sentir el aire que provoco Draco al salir disparado de la Sala Común.

Corría a toda velocidad sin importarle toparse con algún perfecto o maestro, lo único que pensaba era en llegar a tiempo antes de que sucediera algo, debía haber presionado más a Millicent cuando pudo, se sabía por todo mundo que Cormac no era una buena persona, ni siquiera sabían porque estaba en Griffyndor, el joven era un depredador sexual.

Se detuvo casi al llegar a las escaleras de la torre, recargo sus manos sobre sus rodillas para tomar un poco de aire antes de seguir corriendo, ya le faltaba poco pero necesitaba tomar aire o no tendría fuerzas al llegar, logro enderezarse cuando vio su silueta caminar por el pasillo, una de sus manos estaba sobre su vestido intentando bajarlo y la otra sobre su rostro, no era ningún idiota para darse cuenta que venía llorado.

No se movió de su lugar ni siquiera cuando ella levanto la vista y lo vio a unos cuantos metros de ella, la vio ponerse algo pálido, quitarse los restos de las lágrimas, acomodarse mejor la ropa antes de volver a caminar, paso por su lado con la intención de no hablarle pero él la tomo del brazo impidiendo que se fuera.

-¿Te ha hecho daño?-le pregunto sintiendo la ira correr por todo su cuerpo

-Como si te importara-susurro zafándose de su agarre para continuar su camino

-¡Claro que me importa!-le grito girándose, pero ella ya no estaba ahí

Se giró una vez más para mirar las escaleras y subió con su varita en mano, se sorprendió al ver a Cormac tendido en el aire y con la cara llena de moretones.

-¡Malfoy! ¡Bájame de aquí!-le pidió cosa que provoco reír a carcajadas-¡Deja de reírte!

-Agradece que Pansy se encargó de ti, porque yo no te la hubiera dejado tan fácil.

-Espera, ¿A dónde vas? ¡Bájame!- el rubio se giró aun riendo

-Claro, deja te doy una mano-se acercó a él solo para darle un puñetazo más que lo dejo idiotizado- a la otra no te metas con mi chica.-le susurro a un inconsciente.

Para cuando Draco regreso a la Sala común la vio ya en su pijama sentada en uno de los sillones que daban a la chimenea, se sentó a su lado solo para ver que tenía la nariz rojiza y los ojos un poco hinchados, jugo con sus dedos antes de tomar el valor de decir algo.

-Debiste habérmelo dicho Pans-murmuro-pude haberte advertido.

-Ya no importa, me di cuenta de todos modos ¿no?-le contesto sin siquiera mirarlo

-¿Te hizo algo?

-No

-¿Lo amas?-trago saliva ante su pregunta, ambos sin despegar la vista de la chimenea

-No…- le contesto, limpiando su nariz con un pañuelo- solo pensé que era lindo alguien que se preocupara por mí.

-Yo me preocupo por ti-le dijo con rapidez

-Me refiero a la otra manera Draco-la vio mirarlo de reojo solo un momento.

Se quedó en silencio una vez más, tenía las palabras en la boca y no tenía idea de cómo expresarlas, su mano tembló conforme la acerco a la de ella para tomarla, pero ella la alejo de inmediato levantándose del sillón.

-Pansy espera…-le llamo levantado el trasero del sillón

-Descuida Draco, ya no estoy enojada-le dijo sin detener su camino

-No es eso, hay algo que quiero decirte- se giró sobre el primer escalón para darle una sonrisa cansada.

-¿Qué?- se rasco el cabeza nervioso, ¿Cómo demonios se lo diría? "Pansy, soy un idiota" no, no… eso era una estupidez "Pansy, me he dado cuenta que eres especial" no tampoco, eso se escucha peor, pensaría que era una broma para hacerla sentir mejor- Draco…

-Rayos, es algo difícil de decir-suspiro

-Tal vez puedas decírmelo mañana, honestamente estoy algo cansada y solo quiero ir a la cama a descansar- la vio girarse nuevamente, no podía dejarla ir, tenía que decírselo ahora.

-¡No!-grito haciéndola girar nuevamente algo extrañada- no puedes irte sin escucharme.

-Entonces dilo de una vez-le pidió sobando sus cienes

-Pansy…- se había acercado sin que ella se diera cuenta, cosa que cuando levanto la vista y lo vio de pie frente a ella la hizo tambalear. – te quiero.

-Yo también-le sonrió girándose una vez más,

-No, no, no, no me estas entendiendo-Draco corrió escaleras arriba para impedirle que siguiera avanzando

-Estas actuando extraño.

-Lo sé, pero sabes que no soy bueno expresando lo que siento - bajo unos cuantos escalones que había subido de mas, solo para acercarse más a ella.

-¿Lo que sientes?-frunció el ceño confundida- ¿De que estas hablando? ¿Te gusta alguien?

-¡Sí!-exclamo- me gusta alguien-menciono un poco más tranquilo pero aun con esa sensación de nervio recorrer su cuerpo ¿Por qué era tan difícil decírselo?

-Bueno si necesitas ayuda para saber como decírselo, solo ve y dile me gustas, no están difícil-frunció el ceño un poco molesta conforme subía las escaleras decidida a irse a la cama.

Draco negó con la cabeza, no dejaría que se fuera.

El tomo de la mano girándola con rapidez, la vio ante sus ojos, asustada por el jalón y el miedo por no caer de las escaleras, hasta topar con su cuerpo.

-¿Qué demonios?- le pregunto con una mueca de molestia, con sus manos sobre sus hombros.

-No dejare que te vayas, aun no acabo-susurro, la tenía sujetada de la cintura, se dio cuenta que el rechazo era una de sus preocupaciones y una de las razones por el que no hablaba, pero ahora que la sintió ponerse rígida ante su cercanía, significaba que aun tenia sentimientos por él, ese era el empujón que necesitaba, lo que dio la seguridad de decir lo que tenía que decir.

-Draco…-la escucho tartamudear, el sonrió mirándola directo a la cara-¿De qué sonríes?-pregunto molesta

-¿Estoy sonriendo?-le pregunto moviéndola para atraparla entre la pared y él, Pansy lo miraba como si estuviera loco.

-Vamos Draco esto no es gracioso…-intento alegarse pero Draco no se lo permitió

-Cállate Pansy, deja de replicar y solo escucha lo que tengo que decir

-¡Esta bien!-exclamo- solo, puedes… puedes alejarte un poco-le pidió.

-El problema es que no quiero hacerlo- tomo su rostro entre sus manos para hacer que lo viera a la cara y no dejara de mirarlo- no quiero alejarme de ti ni un maldito puto segundo. Pansy había sido un estúpido ciego, pero ya no lo soy más.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?-la escucho preguntarle en un susurro, podía sentir el temblor de su cuerpo sobre el de él, simplemente presiono más su cuerpo al de ella.

-Quiero que dejes de intentar buscar a alguien que se preocupe por ti de esa forma, quiero que dejes de buscar alguien que te quiera como mereces, deja buscar alguien que te amé, porque ya lo tienes.

Vio como sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de agua, sintió sobre sus manos como intentaba desviar la mirada, pero la detuvo con fuerza para que no lo hiciera.

-Pansy, quiero que sepas-se lamió los labio al mirar los de Pansy- que me preocupo de esa forma por ti, te quiero como te mereces. Pansy yo...

-¿Tu qué?-la escucho preguntarle ahogadamente dejando correr una lágrima por su mejilla que siguió el camino por su mano.

Había comenzado acercar su rostro al de ella, podía sentir el rose de sus labios temblar sobre los suyos, ambos con los ojos cerrados.

-Yo te amo-le dijo al final en un susurro, solo para desaparecer ese escaso centímetro que separaban sus bocas, fundiéndolo en un delicado beso.

Era como si al final liberaran sus almas, podían sentir el alivio de sus cuerpos conforme entre abrían los labios para profundizar más el beso, la sintió suspirar y colocar sus manos en su cintura, apretando su ropa entre sus manos, sus propias manos viajaron a diferentes lados, una de ella hacia su nuca y la otra hacia su espalda, apretándola contra su cuerpo, su cara se ladeo hacia el otro lado conforme empujaba su lengua contra la de ella, ambos estaban tan sumergidos en él aquel beso, que ni siquiera escucharon el abrir y cerrar de las puertas del dormitorio de las chicas.

Se separaron una vez que la falta del aire llego a sus pulmones, y fue cuando escucharon las risas y gritos de emoción provenientes del dormitorio de unos metros arriba. Pansy se sonrojo desviando su mirada hacia otra dirección, y Draco solo soltó una pequeña risa mirando escaleras arriba.

-Creo nos vieron-murmuro tomando su rostro entre sus manos nuevamente, para acariciarlo

-¿Eso es un problema para ti?-le pregunto

-Por mí, nos puede ver el mundo entero-le dijo, ambos sonrieron antes de unir sus labios nuevamente, perdiéndose una vez más en aquel mundo en donde nadie más existía más que ellos.


End file.
